


Past Lives

by orphan_account



Category: Alphas
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat may not remember her past, but there's one thing she's sure of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clare_dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/gifts).



Kat stared at herself in the mirror and wondered how many people she’d been over the years. Who was she originally? Had that girl been funny or serious? Caustic or sweet? Had she been shy or outspoken? Or had Kat always been like this – everyone and no one at all?

She had no clue and probably never would. She tried not to let it bother her, tried not to wonder about the family she didn’t remember – if they even existed – or the identity lost to her. But it did bother her. It was the one thing she could never forget.


End file.
